


Two Tickets.

by MyLow



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bisexual!Tyler, Drabble, M/M, Roadtrip, bi!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLow/pseuds/MyLow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's get out of here."</p>
<p>I suck at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Tickets.

Two Tickets. 

Tyler Joseph was a player since he discovered his sexuality. Coming Out of the closet was the best decision of his life, honestly. He has now been Out for 3 years and he was just enjoying this newfound freedom. Him being bi was a blessing, honestly. He could have anyone, be attracted to anyone, no restrictions whatsoever. He could go into a random bar and pick up anyone. So he did that. A lot. Some would call it being slutty, but Tyler didn't care, especially since he knew he was just enjoying life. 

Of course this lifestyle also had some downsides. For example he sometimes developed feelings for his flings and that just never ended well. He had given his heart to too many men and women of this world for his taste and it just never lasted. 

There was this one person though. One that beat everyone else without exception and one that he couldn't have. Cause Josh...well he knew about Tyler's...habits. And he never made any move on him, nor did he make any comment suggesting anything of the sort. So, since Tyler couldn't have him and really wanted to keep their friendship, he got addicted to finding those other outlets. 

While on tour that was a little harder to do though. But he still loved touring, he often got 'Fernweh', a longing to travel and never stop. With Josh by his side, preferably. Today wasn't one of those days though. The weather was horrible, they were currently at a gas station and it smelled horrible. Tyler just wanted to go home. 

But then Josh took his arm and dragged him to the side. 

"I've got 2 plane tickets to Paris. Let's get away from here. I've never been there. Come on, I'll come with you, it'll be great."

"Uhm...I mean, yes. But...this is very spontaneous. I mean I've never been there either. And appearances can be deceiving. We only see the beautiful postcards but we both don't know our way around the city and-"

Josh interrupted him. "Breathe, Ty. We can do this. No rules, no planning, just us. It's an adventure. Say yes."

Tyler took a deep breath. "Yes. Okay."

Josh's answering grin was worth the anxiety Tyler already felt at the thought of the unknown city. 

But then again, he thought, it's the City of Love, isn't it?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Paris" by the german band Jennifer Rostock. Just a little drabble. Not sure if it's really finished, could write a bit more I guess, so that it has more closure. Idk, leave comments please :)


End file.
